


Face of an Angel

by starzdust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Play, Borderline Personality Disorder, Daddy Kink, F/M, Happy Halloween, Kinky, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is crazy, Kylo is scary, Lots of spanking, Serial Killer Kylo Ren, Smut, Stalker Kylo Ren, a literal psychopath, and dolly - Freeform, he likes to watch reader take a bath, kylo calls reader kitten, kylo is obsessed with reader, kylo likes to be slapped, mental institute, murderer kylo ren, really weird and freaky stuff, smutty torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzdust/pseuds/starzdust
Summary: “Ren is a deranged lunatic, don’t listen to a word he says.”“Oh Bruce, don’t let Kitten hear you. Or she’ll get too nervous around me,” his dark eyes fall immediately upon your soft glowing skin. You gulp. He grins.You had the face and body of an angel - and he wanted to tear you apart.(read the tags)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Face of an Angel

Shuffling down the darkened corridor, with only the moon lighting up the rainy night, you flung your coat over your shoulders. 

You were biting down on your bottom lip just thinking about the events that would take place tomorrow. 

You work at Darcy Heights - an institution for the criminally insane. And your worst fear seems to be prospering to life; Kylo Ren will be admitted tomorrow. You’ve heard your fair share of horror stories about the man, but you assumed too quickly that he wouldn’t pass his way through this place. 

He was an serial arsonist, and not to mention a maniac for torturing and slaughtering women. The things he’s done to people - by God you’d need Saint Michael to come save you in your sleep tonight. You did not want to be in the same facility as this man. 

But, you were given the option to leave today. ‘He won’t be at Darcy for very long’ so your boss says. Ren will only be passing through for a couple weeks. Maybe a month - if that. 

You know though that you’re not financially capable of quitting. You need the money, this is the only job you’re qualified for besides a guidance counselor at the local high school, but the pay is worse than what you have now. 

You know the risks of being here. But it’s all you have. 

“Hey Dolly!” 

You abruptly stopped in the foyer to hear your nickname being called out by a familiar voice. 

Shelly, a saint of a co-worker. She’s been your best friend here and out of work. She jogs up to you and immediately wraps her arms around you. 

“I already know. . . we’re all scared.” 

“Why are they letting him come here, of all places?! Do they not realize the lack of security that’s endangering all of us. . . just to hold a maniac of that kind for a couple weeks?” you hiss at her under your breath. 

She turns to look around, knowing there are ears around every corner. She grabs your forearm and starts to head for the door. You both shield your heads with raincoats and dart out towards the parking lot. 

“Driscoll said in the meeting they’d add more precautions and high security guards in every department of the building. I’m just hoping he’s sticking to his word and not cheating us all,” she shouted over the downpour. 

You unlocked your car and waved to her, “If not, it’s all of our asses getting torched. Literally. I love you, be careful!” 

She blew you a kiss and dipped down into her vehicle. You threw open the door and tossed your bags into the passengers seat before slamming the door behind yourself. 

Oh, how you wished your boss, Driscoll, would take into consideration how seriously maniacal Ren is and not even allow for him to step foot on Darcy grounds. But alas, he’s receiving his fancy check so there’s nothing a piece of scum like you can do about it. 

Besides quit. 

“Ugh,” you groaned.

Driving home was a nightmare. You felt weirded out the whole time and you knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. At all. 

You walked up the porch steps and unlocked the door, greeted by your fat, fluffy cat Reggie. He practically screamed at you. You walked to his automatic feeder and shook some food down. He just gladly started chomping away, acting as if he’d been starved. 

If anything he needs Weight-watchers. 

That night, you called your mom and ranted to her about your work day and the big news about Kylo Ren coming to Darcy. She told you that you needed to take vacation for a month. She said you needed to go stay with her and dad and to bring Reggie along.

If only you knew what was about to happen to you in the next couple of weeks, you would’ve taken her advice more seriously. 


End file.
